Dick's Picks Volume 30
Dick's Picks Volume 30 is the thirtieth installment of the Grateful Dead's archival series. Just prior to their Europe '72 tour, the Grateful Dead played seven shows at the Academy of Music on 14th Street in New York City. Included in this four CD set are some performances from March 25, March 27 and March 28. The March 25 show featured Bo Diddley as a guest, whose performance is included in disc one. Other rarities contained in this volume are the only Grateful Dead live performances of "How Sweet It Is (To be Loved by You)", "Are You Lonely For Me Baby?" and an instrumental encore of "Sidewalks of New York". Track listing Disc One #"Hey Bo Diddley" (Bo Diddley) – 4:10 #"I'm a Man (Mannish Boy)" (Diddley) – 6:00 #"I've Seen Them All" (Diddley) – 7:43 #"Jam" (Diddley, Grateful Dead) – 9:59 #"Mona" (Diddley) – 3:34 #"How Sweet It is (To be Loved by You)" (Brian Holland, Lamont Dozier, Eddie Holland) – 7:56 #"Are You Lonely For Me Baby?" (Bert Berns) – 7:37 #"Smokestack Lightnin'" (Howlin' Wolf) – 13:11 #"Playing in the Band" (Robert Hunter, Mickey Hart, Bob Weir) – 11:10 Disc Two #"Truckin'" (Hunter, Jerry Garcia, Phil Lesh, Weir) – 9:49 #"Tennessee Jed" (Hunter, Garcia) – 7:45 #"Chinatown Shuffle" (Pigpen) – 3:10 #"Black-Throated Wind" (John Barlow, Weir) – 6:48 #"You Win Again" (Hank Williams) – 5:09 #"Mr. Charlie" (Hunter, Pigpen) – 5:02 #"Mexicali Blues" (Barlow, Weir) – 4:37 #"Brokedown Palace" (Hunter, Garcia) – 6:13 #"Next Time You See Me" (Frank Forest, William G. Harvey) – 4:52 #"Cumberland Blues" (Hunter, Garcia, Lesh) – 6:09 Disc Three #"Looks Like Rain" (Barlow, Weir) – 8:06 #"Big Railroad Blues" (Noah Lewis) – 4:09 #"El Paso" (Marty Robbins) – 5:25 #"China Cat Sunflower" (Hunter, Garcia) – 5:05 > #"I Know You Rider" (traditional, arr. Grateful Dead) – 6:27 #"Casey Jones" (Hunter, Garcia) – 6:43 #"Playing in the Band" (Hunter, Hart, Weir) – 13:56 #"Sugaree" (Hunter, Garcia) – 7:36 #"The Stranger (Two Souls in Communion)" (Pigpen) – 8:58 Disc Four #"Sugar Magnolia" (Hunter, Weir) – 6:55 > #"The Other One" (Bill Kreutzman, Weir) – 28:16 #"It Hurts Me Too" (Elmore James) – 9:23 #"Not Fade Away" (Buddy Holly, Norman Petty) – 5:26 > #"Goin' Down the Road Feelin' Bad" (trad., arr. Grateful Dead) – 8:20 > #"Not Fade Away" (Holly, Petty) – 3:35 #"Sidewalks of New York" (James W. Blake, Charles B. Lawlor) – 1:10 > #"One More Saturday Night" (Weir) – 4:43 Recording dates *March 25 – Disc 1 tracks 1-8 *March 27 – Disc 1 track 9 *March 28 – Discs 2-4 Personnel Grateful Dead *Jerry Garcia – guitar, vocals *Bob Weir – guitar, vocals *Phil Lesh – electric bass, vocals *Pigpen – harmonica, organ, percussion, vocals *Donna Godchaux – vocals *Keith Godchaux – piano *Bill Kreutzman – drums Additional musician *Bo Diddley – guitar, vocals on disc 1 tracks 1-5 Production *Recording – Betty Cantor-Jackson *CD mastering – Jeffrey Norman *Tape archivist – David Lemieux *Archival research – Eileen Law *Cover art, package design & photography – Robert Minkin Category:Dick's Picks Category:Albums Category:1972